Little Pup
by LibbyLumos
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob have just had a baby girl called Callie Black, a half human, quarter vampire and quarter shifter child. They know she has the power to project her thoughts, similar to Renesmee, but when Callie suddenly grows a tail, things start to get a little more confusing in the Black household.


_**I wrote this for a writing competition where we had to plan what Renesmee and Jacob's child would be like... a friend of mine told me I should write it, so I did ;D Of course, I had to post it on here :)**_

_**Hope you guys like it! :)**_

**Title: **Little Pup

**Author: **Mini Chipmunk Mionee

**Fandom: **Twilight

**Pairing: **Renesmee / Jacob... kinda... well, their daughter :)

**Other pairing(s): **Bella / Edward

**POV of: **Renesmee

**Summary: **Renesmee and Jacob have just had a baby girl called Callie Black, a half human, quarter vampire and quarter shifter child. They know she has the power to project her thoughts, similar to Renesmee, but when Callie suddenly grows a tail, things start to get a little more confusing in the Black household.

**Warnings: **N/A

**Rating: T **to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Well, I own Callie... kinda XD

* * *

**~Little Pup~**

I felt content, lying in the arms of my best friend and my husband. He sniffed a little in his sleep, rubbing his nose into my hair and exhaling heavily. I held back a chuckle as his breath tickled my scalp and cuddled the small bundle tighter to my chest.

She'd only been born three days ago and already she was growing fast, like I had, according to my mother. We'd argued countless times over what to name her, Jacob and me; he'd wanted to name her after his mother – Sarah – and I'd wanted to name her after mine – Isabella, but Izzie for short; calling her 'Bella' like Mom would just be _too_ weird for me. In the end, we agreed to take a completely different path. We'd called her Callie.

I had originally offered Caroline, but Jacob said it'd remind him too much of the movie where everyone had button eyes. Apparently, he didn't want our daughter to grow up thinking there were magical doors in the house that would make all kinds of bad things happen.

Seriously? She has a vampire and a shape shifter wolf for her parents. How likely is it that something bad would _ever _happen to her?

I was pulled from my musings when I heard her whimper in my arms. I shifted her slightly and offered her the bottle that my father had brought in a few minutes ago. She latched onto the teat and started gulping down the contents of the bottle.

They'd brought in a plastic drinking cup that you couldn't see through; Dad told me how Jacob had reacted whenever Mom had to drink when she was pregnant with me, so I was thankful.

I smiled down at my new born daughter and ran my fingers through the curls that had started to sprout from her scalp. She had Jacob's hair, but my thickness – well, my mother's – and my eyes. Her skin tone was roughly in between mine and Jake's.

I'd been wondering constantly what her power would be; she was destined to have one! We'd contemplated many ideas but nothing seemed likely. We'd discussed her having a mental power, similar to my own and my parent's, but we weren't sure. We thought maybe she'd be a shape shifter, like Jacob, a wolf, but apparently that would be too unlikely with my 'gentle nature.'

No one had any idea. I still stuck with the mental side and Jacob, the physical.

As it turned out, I was right, as always.

I admit I kind of cheated; I could hear her when I was pregnant, like Dad could hear me. At first, I'd thought it was because I had my power of transferring my thoughts, but then I realised, I wouldn't hear _her _with my power.

It didn't take long after that to realise that she was projecting her thoughts, and could hear everything I thought. After all, technically, the two of us were always touching, as beautiful an image as that sounds.

I'd wondered, however, if she'd ever be able to shift, like her father. I knew it was only really a trait that ran along the men in the Reservation, Leah being the only exception, but she was a vampire after all. Human talents are strengthened drastically.

I was doubtful, but I knew Jacob had hoped.

I shifted her into a more comfortable position and curled up further into Jacob's side as I began to drift into my own sleep, finally nodding off as I felt Callie being taken from my arms and Aunt Rosalie whispering for me to get some sleep. I complied immediately.

**~.~**

The first sign Callie showed of being a shifter was when she was six months old, looking almost three years of age. She'd been playing in the garden, dancing in the grass with the birds when she stopped. I heard her shriek in excitement and the manic eruption of giggles from my place in the kitchen where Jacob and I were perched in the window, reminiscing in our memories of her. We'd both looked up in time to see her fall onto the ground.

Callie had an... issue with falling over. I, personally, blamed her father for babying her too much. Whenever she fell, she cried until he picked her up and played with her.

Jacob was out of the house before I could blink. Naturally, I dashed after him.

What we saw was not a sight we'd have expected. Callie sat in the middle of the grass, playing with the end of a dog's tail. Jacob, of course, was freaking out, thinking that maybe she'd found one somewhere, that perhaps a fox had killed a dog and left the tail in the garden and she'd picked it up.

"Callie! Don't touch that!" he cried, scooping her up into his arms.

_**Look, Daddy! **_she projected, _**I have a **_**tail!**

Jacob held her away from him, at arm's length, and lifted her over his head, turning her to face away from him slightly.

"Oh my—Nessie!" he called, beckoning me forwards, "Look! Look at this!"

I was at his side in an instant, my eyes wide as we speculated the tail that grew from our child. Sure enough, it was attached to her, part of her. She could already wag it.

She was growing nervous as we stared. We hadn't noticed until the tail disappeared. It began to lose all of its hair until it was a long stump, which then began to shrink until there was no evidence left.

"Mommy," Callie said quietly, "Are you angry with me?"

Instantly I began to comfort her. I had to; she only ever spoke in the presence of humans – those unaware of the 'supernatural beings' that we were categorised under – or when she was nervous, scared, upset, over excited or extremely angry.

We'd left her to play for a little longer whilst Jacob took a seat on the garden bench that resided on the patio. I ran into the house and grabbed my cell from the dining table.

Dad answered in seconds.

"Nessie?" he said, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's... fine?"

"Nessie..."

"Callie has a tail."

The line was silent for a moment, "A tail?"

"Yep, like a dog."

More silence, "We'll be there soon."

I quickly returned to sit beside Jacob in the garden whilst we waited for Dad to arrive. It wasn't long before we heard the car pull into the driveway.

Callie froze in her dancing and cocked her head to the side, her hair falling from her ear as she listened before she squealed. _**Grandpa!**_ She took off at vampire speed to the garden gate and jumped on her toes as she waited for him to come through.

I smiled as I saw Dad scoop her up and put her on his hip as he strolled towards us, "Nessie, Jacob!" he smiled, pulling me into a hug and patting Jacob on the back. Callie pouted when he didn't address her, even though she was attached to his hip. He grinned in the old, crooked fashion down at her and raised a single eyebrow, "What's this I've been hearing about a tail, young lady?" he laughed.

She wriggled against his arm and he let her slide down his leg. She ran back into the middle of the garden, "I was playing out here with the birds, Grandpa!" she giggled, pointing to the tree, "And suddenly, I saw this tail! I tried to chase it!" she span around in circles, shrieking with laughter as she had earlier, "And then I caught it, and I..." she dropped to the ground, "Fell over! Like this!"

Dad smiled as he watched her before he turned to Jake, "I'm guessing that was when you came running out?" he smirked.

I laughed as Jake growled. I could practically feel his thoughts, though of course, I'm not the one who reads them.

I had a feeling he was thinking something along the lines of 'you can talk.'

My dad laughed and nodded, "Touché."

Oh look, I was right, again.

I smirked at the two of them, shaking my head before I turned to watch Callie again.

Except... she wasn't there.

"Callie!" I shouted, standing from the bench, "Callie, where are you?"

I was already starting to get nervous; this was the first time she had ever left my sight unless she was with Rosalie or another family member.

I know it sounds stupid to be so worried, but there are thousands of dangers out there for a human, let alone a half human, quarter vampire, quarter shifter child.

"Callie!"

_**I'm right here, Mom.**_

"Callie?"

_**Mom!**_

I heard a small yap and glanced around the garden. Jacob and my father had already disappeared into the house to see if she was inside.

I heard the yap again and felt a tugging on my jeans.

_**Mom!**_

I looked down slowly, my eyes wide at the sight of the small, yellow Labrador that sat in front of me, wagging her tail and cocking her head to the side.

Perched on her ear was a small flower, similar to the one that I had placed in Callie's hair this morning, and the Labrador was dressed in a flowery summer dress. I knelt down, my mouth hanging open. "Oh my god..." I muttered, running my fingers through her fur, "Callie?"

"Nessie! Have you foun—" I heard Jake freeze as he reappeared in the garden to be greeted by the sight of my hugging a small Labrador puppy.

"She's a shifter, Jake," I whispered. It was slightly obvious from the tail, of course, "Just like you."

Jake sat beside me and grinned down at our daughter.

"Hey, who would've thought the big bad wolf and the Vampire would create a _puppy_." He laughed, "Shows what a softie the Vampire lady really is, right Callie?"

I laughed as I watched Callie's tail wag with more fervour and swatted Jake over the head. He laughed and looked back at me and I placed a hand to his cheek.

_I love you._

He smiled, "I love you more."

"Eeeew!"

I raised my eyebrows at Callie, who had hastily shifted back into herself, my eyes wide at the speed she had mastered it. Most of the wolves had taken ages to master their shifting.

"Oh shush, you," I whispered, pulling her tighter into my arms.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you liked it!**

**Please leave me a REVIEW and let me know what you think ;D **

**Love, Mini Chip x**


End file.
